The White Coat Race
by Dav85
Summary: 11 Years after the End The Gang is reunited Seinfeld and Elaine prove her Lovers Loyality and gone to a White Coat Oldtimer Race where Seinfelds Parents, George Parents and Newman attend, George is on a Big Mission and Kramer have much bigger Problems


Jerry is in his Appartment wearing a Red Shirt and Jeans on the Phone with is actual Girlfriend Jenny

Jerry:Hey Jenny yes it's allright we met at Luigi's at 8 O' Clock

when George open the Door harshly and get nervous and angry in to the Room wearing a White Shirt, a Dark Brown Suittrouser, a Black Tie with Brown Dots and his light Brown Coat

George screams "Why must God hate me this much Its everytime the same i get some good news in the next moment i get some extremly bad news"

Jerry asks not very surprised "Whats happend?"

George answers with a little bit less angry voice "I went to the Drycleaner and surprisly they afford to delete the oil flaw on my grey sports jacket"

Jerry aks a little amused "Why you have an oil flaw on your sports jacket"

George: "My Dad wear it during his car"

Jerry laughs "Why that?"

George wave aside "Because hes mentally insane but thats not the point of this story, how im mentioned the afford to delte the oil flaw i was very happy in this moment but then my handy rings and its steinbrenner on the phone telling me this time i go to far im not longer manageable, how i become not longer manageable i am the Manager"

Jerry asks "Did he tell in which way you go to far this time"

George: "No thats the point i going up and down all the day thinking and thinking but i don't get it, i mean im often in Trouble in the last 49 Years and im always know whats the implicator of all its going wrong, well i see things realistic im a total idiot i do everything that wrong that i can't believe by my own self destroying brain but this time im out of the Fault, i go to Work everyday i don't sleep anymore in the Desk and i don't even touch my secretary i even work a little bit sometimes i don't know what i can have done wrong it's eating me up inside"

George begin to eat some Chocolate Cookies to eat down his Sorrows In this Moment Kramer crash into the Door wearing the same Cloths he wearing 11 Years before a Hawaii Shirt his brown Jacket and his brown Trouser and goes directly to the Refigrator, Jerry and George looks very astonished they didn't see Kramer until Years but Kramer dont mention that and do like he was never away he is already in his eating phase and his mouth is full of some Turkey and Sweet Potato Mash. Jerry and George look at each others Faces and Jerry opens finally the word to Kramer

Jerry: "How is doing Kramer?"

Kramer respones with full mouth "Fine better than ever"

Jerry aks him curious "What you doin the last time"

Kramer asks not amazed back "Which Time"

Jerry aks a little bit amused "So the last 10 Years"

Kramer shouts "Oh Ive been on Cuba and worked as Fidel Castro's Cigar Tester"

Seinfeld aks amazed "Fidel Castro's Cigar Tester?"

Cramer:"Yeah some of them are poisened"

Jerry: "Do you ever smoke some of this poisened Cigars?"

Kramer: "Yeah sometimes"

Jerry: "And why you quit this job i think you love to smoking cigars more than everyhing else in your life including your mother"

Kramer:"First my mother is a toilet cleaning bitch i didn't became the the look out of my head when shes in Conclution with Newman and when you smoke 10 Years Cigars at a stretch in that mass the smoke fill your whole organs and bang out of all your orifices that you don't smoke any cigar again"

Jerry:"But you doin the same in the 10 Years before becoming Fidel Castros Cigar Tester and you smoking a cigar right now"

Kramer:"Oh thats right"

Jerry:"But whats the real reason for this"

Kramer "Its about this black thing"

Jerry:"What Black Thing"

Kramer:"I don't wanna talk about it"

Jerry looks irritated and Kramer leaves the appartment Jerry looks interrogative but in this moment Elaine crush in to the Door wearing fit in Time a black Top and short black Skirt and greets Jerry and George "Hey Jerry Hey George" and finally Kramer "Hey Kramer" and thinking shortly accused "Kramer" but that worry her not so much because shes smiling all around her face

Elaine:"Jerry i finally found him"

Jerry:"Found who?"

Elaine:"The Perfect Man he is rich, he is looking good he had fabolous manners and he loves the enviroment"

Jerry:"Sounds that you finally match the score"

Elaine:"Yeah i think so maybe hes the finally one"

Jerry:"You mean finally finally"

Elaine:"Yeah Jerry hes maybe allowed to pull that ring on my finger but i must be prove that he is the right one and for that i need you"

Jerry:"And how i fit in this storyline"

Elaine smirk on him

Jerry:"Ok allright i doin it but you must in change of that escore me to the White Coat Oldtimer Convention where mine and Georges Dad drive with a race with their Cars wearing White Coats"

Elaine:"A Race with their Cars, i never reliance that to them"

George interject:"Its not really a race more like a camaleer journey"

Elaine:"And why they wearing white Coats"

George:"Because they old and silly"

Elaine agrees: "Allright when you help me i go with you to White Coat Oldtimer Convention"

Jerry:"Then explain me how to prove Jim's creditableness"

Elaine: "Yout both went together to some bar where a lady who is payed by me try to go on a little Ride with him and this fails you use to full him up and went to the Stripclub when he pass this seductions he is the right one.

Jerry thinks shortly on it and agrees than and explains it because it matters no more by all this crazy Stuff the doin before but in thruth he wants that Jim fails because he likes to hang out with a frustated single elaine he hates the vision of a lucky married Elaine

George interrupts this chat and began to scream about the Cakes with less choclate instead of more choclate

George: "I can't imagine why they doin less Choclate in the Cookies Why they doin something like that i can reconstruct when they do more choclate in the cake everyone likes more choclate but why less choclate is there anybody who likes less choclate"

Jerry: "I don't think so"

George: "I must to do something about this, i visit the Company who produces this cakes and i found the persons who is reponsable for that and than i burning their asses and i didn't give up before im done with that"

Jerry: "Why you didn't put your maximum filled Energy to find out why Steinbrenner fired you and try to get in again?"

George: "No i don't have that Kind of Interess any long for baseball Cakes are much more interesting for me now i think thats my new passion for now yes im absolutely sure Cakes are my absolutely Passion now"

George leaves the Room while Jerry make him to get ready for the evening with Jim, he get in a Black Suit, pull on some Blue Shirt and a Black Tie with Brown Stripes on it he leaves the appartment and meets Kramer in front of the building he where the taxi is already waiting for him, he have a short conversation with Kramer before he get in

Jerry: "What you doin this evening"

Kramer: "I have some arragements to fill in"

Jerry: "What Arragements"

Kramer: "That Depends of Bob Secamano are sucessful with his Squirell Hunt in the Park today and Newman allready have Dinner"

Jerry: "Ok i don't wanna know anymore about this"

Kramer: "Thats fine for me"

Jerry goes into the Cab wheres the black driver looks angry to him

Black Cab Driver: "Is this your Friend"

Jerry: "No its my Neighbour"

Black Cab Driver: "You better will be not his friend"

Jerry looks very accused finally the arrives the bar, Jim isn't there yet so he sit down and order some beer from a handsome Waitress

Jerry: "One Beer please nice young Lady"

The Waitress is smiling at him "Allright Honey you get it in a Minute"

while he also get the Number of the Waitress with that Beer he smilin and see than Jim coming in and suprise its Christopher Lyoyd

Steven the Richman"Hi am i right in the bar"

The Barkeeper refuses:"No theres some yoga studio"

Jim "Oh why did this happen to me all the time"

and hes going to leave but the Barkeeper hold him back "Im just joking" and sit him to the table where Jerry greets him

Jerry:"Hey you must be Jim"

Jim: "Hey i must be Jim"

Jerry introduce himself "Im Jerry Elaines Friend"

Steven: "Oh i heard so much about you"

Jerry:"Oh she talking a lot about me"

Steven: "No"

Jerry: "So you know me from my Stand Up Performances"

Steven:"No that either"

Jerry who is known such Nonsens from Kramer didn't waste any Time anymore with that and order some Drinks for them both "Two Beer for us" and then comes the hot lady to the table and surprise its Nikki Cox "accendantly" she falls, titles the drinks over Jims Jacket and landed on his chest, betting for exuse "Im so sorry i clean this up" and clean his jacket with her black dress until her breasts wandering in his face but not like every other straight man he bet her to stop and leave the table because hes engaged

Steven: "I bet you to stop im engaged"

Hot Actor:"Oh im sorry i didn't know that"

in Fact she now that and is surprised from that Man's Loyality to his Near Financee Jerry is full shocked of this but he don't give up theres still the Stripclub they getting to the taxi right front to the hottest Strip Club in the Town, the Cab Driver ist black again and talks on the Funk about some "Nigger Guy" who they want to beat up this is accusing for Jerry again but he don't think that much about it because it's Kramer and they are lot of crazier Stuff with that Guy in the Past and they driving to the hottest strip club of the whole city they arrive at the club and theres really the hottest strippers of all time Jerry can't get his eyes of this faboulous women but Jim went no single look to the girls instead of that hes talking about stamps with a very old man with a hat (Phil Perlman)

Steven: "Do you have the Blue Bird Edition from Madagaskar from 1965"

Old Man: "I wish i have that but i have the Bismarck Collection of 1887"

Steven: "Wow thats incredible maybe we meet sometime and you show me them"

Jerrys giving up this is the perfect man when they drive home with the taxi which driver is Judd Hirsch

Taxi Driver: "Where you want too"

Steven: "To the World Trade Center"

Jerry: "That don't exist anymore"

Steven: "Really since when"

Jerry: "Since 9/11"

Steven: "What's 9/11"

Jerry: "Forget it"

Taxi Driver: "So where you want for real"

Jerry: "To the 18th Street crossing 27th Avenue

Taxi Driver: "Allright"

The viewers see a picture of kramer on the wall where black gangsters shoot at with thei uzi's

Crossfade to the Choclate Company wheres George full of Rage is for the Search for the Person who ist reposable for that less choclate problem, he goes to the Reception where the young blonde and attractive Receptionist wearing a Pink Blouse with two Knobs open, a black Skirt and High Heels is sending him to the apparently right Office

George:(in a friendly Tone) "Hello im searching for the Person who is reponsable for the Choclate Fillings"

Receptionist: "Go the Office of Mrs. Cardaelli"

George (in a friendly Tone): "Ok thanks for your Help"

he arrive at Ms. Cardaelli's Office who are a young black haired Italian Woman wearing a White Blouse with one Knob open a not so short black Skirt and not so High Heels she is on the Phone but after short Time she hang up and talk to George who she noticed before

Ms. Cardaelli: Hello im Gina Cardaelli Product Presentation what i can do for you"

George (in a nearly friendly Tone) "I buyed your Choclate Cookies today and i noticed that there a less Choclate then before in it"

Ms. Cardaelli: Oh i didn't knew that i am not reponsable for that i even don't eat this Cookies"

George: "Why"

Ms. Cardaelli: "Oh that didn't have any concrete Reason"

George wondering short but then he says: "Who is the Person who is reponsable for that"

Ms. Cardaelli: "Oh that must be Mrs. Roststein in the Product Placing"

George: (in a nearly friendly Tone): "Ok thank for your Help"

he goes to the Product Placing where Mrs. Roststein and 60 Year Old Woman with Short Grey Hair a White Blouse with big rot Dots fully knopped and a long Skirt reaching nearly to the Foot is phoning extremly long while George is waiting and getting angryer and angryer than she hang up

Mrs. Roststein:"What do you want"

George:"Ive eating this Cookies today and i noticed that there a less Choclate you can imagine that"

Mrs. Roststein:"Im not responsable for that you must go to the Product Development to Mr. Silverstein but Yes i can thats absolutely right less Choclate is better"

George laughs: "What how can less Choclate be better"

Mrs. Roststein:"It is better especially for you it where better Fat Ass it's better you walk now to Mr. Silverstein that were good to minimize your Fat a little"

George:"And you are ugly Old Bitch with a worser 70's Fashion Choice than Mary Tyler Moore"

Mrs. Roststein:"You better leave now Burger King"

George:"What you wanna do about it"

Mrs. Roststein:"Call the Security"

George:"Fine im leaving"

he walking to the Office of Mr. Silverstein who wear a White Shirt with a Yellow Tie with Black Stripes and a black Suit Trouser hanging a black Blazer over his Shoulder and smiling at George

Mr. Silverstein: "Hello Sir how can i help you"

George: "Oh im surprised of your Cheerfulness"

Mr. Silverstein: "Im always friendly the People call me Mr. Cheerful

George:"Good to know that i have a Problem"

Mr. Silverstein:"Tell me your Problem"

George:"I buyed this Choclate Cookies today and a noticed that they are less Choclate instead of more Choclate can you imagine that"

Mr. Silverstein:"You absolutely right i agree with you but i don't reponsable for that go to the Manufacturing and ask Mr. Krszuweck

George:"Is here anybody reponsable for anything"

Mr. Silverstein:"Yes im for the Cheerfulness"

George:"I don't give a damn about your Cheerfulness"

George walk to the Manufacturing where he met between a lot of Machines Mr. Krszuweck a ruppish Polish with Black Hair and a Thick Black Mustach he have also a little Gut and wairs a Boiler Suit

Mr. Krszuweck:"What do you want Hairy Fatball"

George:"Hey you east european Magnum Blend who is pregnant in the 6th Month i want to know why that is less Choclate in that Cookies

Mr. Krszuweck:"I hate you you little glassed mothers tits sucking Nerd but i agree with you i love Choclate but i don't reponsable for that this is a Order from the Above

so George make his Way Upstairs in the Leadership Circle

Crossfade to The White Coat Oldtimer Convention in the next morning theres the Seinfelds, the Costanzas and a lot of other crazy old people in white coats, Morty Seinfeld polish his Alfa Romeo 1300 Sprint while Helen Seinfeld standing beside and cook some coffee for her Man

Helen: "Hey Jerry im glad you accomplishe to get in here Hello Elaine Jerry do you want some Coffee i fix it for you"

Jerry: "No Thanks"

Helen:"Elaine?"

Elaine "No Thanks"

Helen: "I fix it anyway"

Morty looks up, see them and says "Hey Jerry Hello Elaine" and kiss her Hand

Morty: "I hope you wish your old Man Luck for the Race Jerry"

Jerry: "Oh yeah i do that"

On the neighbord spot Frank Costanza fix his Ford Mustang Fastback dressed in Georges Sport Jacket again because he won't get his coat dirty he screams a lot and his wife Estelle is crying because of shes feared of Frank miss the Race.

Estelle: "Frank get finished you will miss the Race"

Frank: "I never miss a Race in my whole Life and i was totally drunk in a Bordell in Paris 5 Minutes before the first Dakar Race of 1979 begins

Estelle:"But you missed the Dakar Race of 1980"

Frank:"There i was totally drunk in a Bordell in Marseille it's not possible to drive from Marseille in Paris in 5 Minutes"

Estelle:"Robbie Carlante had done this"

Frank:"Why you didn't married Robbie Carlante"

Estelle:"Maybe i were better when i had done this"

On the very next Spot theres Newman also dressed in a white coat and racers glasses

Seinfeld greets him "Hello Newman"

Newman greets him back "Hello Jerry"

Seinfeld: "Why you attend in this Race you not an old Man yet Newman"

Newman: "And thats my Big Point i beat this Seniors for sure"

Seinfeld: "I bet you will not"

Newman: "How much will you bet 5 Dollars 10 Dollars 100 Dollars"

Seinfeld: "How about 1000"

Newman: "We have a Deal say goodbye to your Grover Cleveland"

a few moments later The Race begins where is a very funny scence with lots auf beautiful oldtimers then

Crossfade to the chocolate company where George is still for search for the responsible person he ist fully stressed out near of a nervous breakdown but then he hears the voice of a receptionist wheres callin

"Mr. Costanza you can now get in in that directors office"

George jumps up "Finally if found him finally"

and get into the office wheres sittin Steinbrenner

George whispers "Mr. Steinbrenner, what do you doin in here"

Steinbrenner: "George i know you find about this your a lot more tricky than i think when i meet you the first time you pass the test you are the New Sales Manager of Steinbrenner Cakes"

George "Steinbrenner Cakes what's about Baseball?"

Steinbrenner "I don't like Baseball anymore that much im more a fan of cookies now"

George "And it was also your idea to fill less choclate in the cakes

Steinbrenner respones harshly "Theres less Choclate in that Cakes? Lets find out how is responsibale for that"

Crossfade to the Race wheres is going to the end and Morty Seinfeld Frank Costanza and Newman are nearly together but only one of them can win, they all do their best and theier faces are fierce but shortly upon the finish Kramer overtaking them and wins the race hunted by hundreds of angry black gangsters. In the last Scene George and Steinbrenner sitting in Steinbrenners Office and eating the new Cookings with extra more chocolate while the man who is responsable Mr. Lipman sits in the company owned Jail.


End file.
